Cry
by VanillaRose
Summary: When Prozen was a teenager he had a girlfriend that he treated pretty badly and the song is what she wants him to do.You'll like the ending.Songfic


Another songfic I feel like doing tonight. It is one out of a few, check out the Cowboy Bebop ones I have. I don't really know if the song is the best song for this story. But I thought the song was cool, so I couldn't leave it out. I hope you like it and I dunno where I got the plot from; it was somewhere in my crazy mind. I got the lyrics from Sing365.com so I don't know if they are accurate, but I think they are.  
  
~*~ = Lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. I don't own "Cry" By Faith Hill either. I also Don't own Sing365.com.  
  
Cry  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
If I had just one  
  
Tear running down your cheek  
  
Maybe I could cope  
  
Maybe I'd get some sleep  
  
If I had just one  
  
Moment at your expense  
  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do you always want to argue?" A brown haired girl standing before a teenage Prozen asked.  
  
"I don't always want to argue! You make me so mad I just do!"  
  
"I make you mad!??! Whatever!" The girl hollered.  
  
Prozen flung his hand, knocking plates and various things off the counter and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me!" Prozen threatened.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah.could you cry a little  
  
Lie just a little  
  
Pretend that you're feeling just a little more pain  
  
I gave, now I want  
  
Something in return  
  
So cry just a little for me  
  
~*~  
  
The girl broke down and started crying.  
  
"Would you quit crying, wench?" Prozen asked. His expression stayed emotion- less as did his voice.  
  
"Don't call me that!" The girl yelled through sobs as she tried to shake free of his grip.  
  
That only tightened the teenage Prozen's grip.  
  
"The worst thing to do is run." Prozen pointed out.  
  
~*~  
  
If you could be caged, honey I'd hold the key  
  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
  
And you'd hunt those lies  
  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
  
For me to be fine  
  
~*~  
  
"Ca-Can I just go to sleep?" The girl asked.  
  
She adverted her gaze from Prozen to the floor. She had learned that made it easier. Prozen released his grip. There was a red mark where he had been holding her, but she made no move to look at it until she was out of Prozen's sight. When she walked up the stairs Prozen replayed what he had just done and he hit his forehead.  
  
"I hate my temper." Prozen mumbled as he went to sit down.  
  
~*~  
  
Could you cry a little  
  
Lie just a little  
  
Pretend that you're feeling just a little more pain  
  
I gave, now I want  
  
Something in return  
  
So cry just a little for me  
  
~*~  
  
Prozen woke up on the couch. That wasn't unusual. He sat up straight and heard the front door close. He thought for a minute why it would be closing and then it hit him.  
  
"Would you- Hey get back here!" Prozen called as he stumbled off the couch and tried to gain his balance to run after her.  
  
When he finally got straightened he ran out the door at high speeds. He looked around but didn't see her anywhere.  
  
'She'll be back.' He thought to himself.  
  
But she wouldn't be.  
  
~*~  
  
Give it up baby  
  
I hear you're doin fine  
  
Nothin's gonna save me  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
Some kind of a heartache, darlin  
  
Give it a try  
  
I don't want pity  
  
I just want what is mine  
  
~*~  
  
Not a day passed when he didn't think about her.and how mean he was to her. There wasn't a day he wouldn't hit himself. There wasn't a day he didn't regret. Now he was the evil Prozen everyone knows, but that is just a cover- up for his real heart-broken self. He left his thoughts to head toward the Death Saurer. It was a-many-of years later, but he still didn't forget the sound of the door closing.  
  
~*~  
  
Could you cry a little  
  
Lie just a little  
  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
  
I gave, now I want  
  
Something in return  
  
So cry just a little for me  
  
~*~  
  
The moment before the Death Saurer blew up he thought of her and he cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, cry just a little for me  
  
Woo ooo, could you cry a little for me  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what do you think? Did you like it? Please tell me in a REVIEW thankz. Thankz for reading. I gotsta go now, bye bye. 


End file.
